Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is a videogame series by Capcom. Video games A game usually considered part of the Mega Man series is The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, a prequel to Mega Man Legends, however it is here considered only part of the Kobun series. When not specified, the japanese title simply has "Rockman" instead of "Mega Man". When the game's title is directly written in japanese, it means the game was only released in Japan. Main home console games *''Mega Man (December 17, 1987), Famicom/NES. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 2'' (December 24, 1988), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 2: The Mystery of Dr. Wily in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 3'' (September 28, 1990), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 3: The End of Dr. Wily!? in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 4'' (December 6, 1991), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 4: A New Ambition! in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 5'' (December 4, 1992), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 5: Blues' Trap? in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. *''Mega Man 6'' (October 5, 1993), Famicom/NES. Titled Rockman 6: The Greatest Battle Ever!! in Japan. Later re-released for Mobile Phone. *''Mega Man X'' (December 17, 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Later re-released for PC, Mobile Phone and Wii Virtual Console. *''Mega Man X2'' (December 16, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. Later re-released for Wii Virtual Console. *''Mega Man 7'' (March 24, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Titled Rockman 7: Showdown of Destiny! in Japan. *''Mega Man X3'' (December 1, 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Released in 1996 and 1997 for PlayStation, Sega Saturn and PC with some enhancements and for mobile phone in 2010. *''Mega Man 8'' (March 24, 1995), PlayStation, Sega Saturn. Titled Rockman 8: Metal Heroes in Japan. *''Mega Man X4'' (August 1, 1997), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. Later re-released for PC and mobile phone. *''Mega Man Legends'' (December 18, 1997), PlayStation. Titled Rockman DASH Adventurous Spirit of Steel in Japan. Later released for Nintendo 64 as Mega Man 64, and also for Windows and for PSP. *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (April 20, 2000), PlayStation. Titled Rockman DASH 2 - Episode 2: Great Inheritance in Japan. Later released for Windows and PSP. *''Mega Man X5'' (November 30, 2000), PlayStation. Re-released for PC in 2002. *''Mega Man X6'' (November 29, 2001), PlayStation. Re-released for PC in 2002. *''Mega Man X7'' (July 17, 2003), PlayStation 2, Windows. *''Mega Man X8'' (December 7, 2004), PlayStation 2, Windows. *''Mega Man 9'' (September 22, 2008), WiiWare, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade. Released in 2010 for mobile phone. Titled Rockman 9: Revival of Ambition!! in Japan. *''Mega Man 10'' (March 1, 2010), WiiWare, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade. Titled Rockman 10: Threat from Outer Space!! in Japan. Main handheld games *''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' (July 26, 1991), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World in Japan. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2011. *''Mega Man II'' (December 20, 1991), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 2 in Japan. *''Mega Man III'' (December 11, 1992), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 3 in Japan. *''Mega Man IV'' (October 29, 1993), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 4 in Japan. *''Mega Man V'' (July 22, 1994), Game Boy. Titled Rockman World 5 in Japan. *''Mega Man Xtreme'' (October 20, 2000), Game Boy Color. Titled Rockman X: Cyber Mission in Japan. *''Mega Man Battle Network'' (March 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE in Japan. *''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' (July 19, 2001), Game Boy Color. Titled Rockman X2: Soul Eraser in Japan. *''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' (December 14, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 2 in Japan. *''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' (March 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 3 in Japan. It comes in two versions: regular and Black in Japan; Blue and White in other countries. The international release features various differences from the japanese. *''Mega Man Zero'' (April 26, 2002), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Zero 2'' (May 2, 2003), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' (December 14, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 4 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Red Sun and Blue Moon. *''Mega Man Zero 3'' (April 23, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' (December 9, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 5 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Team Proto Man and Team Colonel. *''Mega Man Zero 4'' (April 21, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' (November 23, 2005), Game Boy Advance. Titled Battle Network Rockman EXE 6 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Cybeast Falzar and Cybeast Gregar. *''Mega Man ZX'' (July 6, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mega Man Star Force'' (December 14, 2006), Nintendo DS. Titled Shooting Star Rockman in Japan. It comes in three versions: Pegasus, Leo and Dragon. *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (July 12, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Mega Man Star Force 2'' (November 22, 2007), Nintendo DS. Titled Shooting Star Rockman 2 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Zerker × Saurian and Zerker × Ninja. *''Mega Man Star Force 3'' (November 13, 2008), Nintendo DS. Titled Shooting Star Rockman 3 in Japan. It comes in two versions: Black Ace and Red Joker. Other games *''Mega Man'' (January 1, 1990), MS-DOS. Only released in North America. *''Mega Man 3'' (January 1, 1992), MS-DOS. Only released in North America. *''Wily & Right no RockBoard: That's Paradise'' (January 15, 1993), Famicom. A business simulation game. *''Mega Man Soccer'' (February 17, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (October 1995), Arcade. A fighting game. *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (Jul 1996), Arcade. A sequel to the previous arcade game. *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (March 20, 1997), PlayStation. A racing game. *''Mega Man & Bass'' (April 24, 1998), Super Famicom. Originally only released in Japan as Rockman & Forte, was released for the Game Boy Advance on August 10, 2002. *''Super Adventure Rockman'' (June 24, 1998), Sega Saturn, PlayStation. An interactive movie. *''Rockman Gold Empire'' (1999), PC. Only released in Taiwan, it's a monopoly-like game. *''Rockman & Forte Mirai kara no Chosensha'' (October 21, 1999), WonderSwan. Its title translates to "Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future". *''Jump! Rockman'' (2001), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Strategy'' (October 29, 2001), PC. Only released in Taiwan. *''Roll's 15 Panel'' (2002), Mobile phone. A 15-puzzle featuring an image of Roll from Mega Man Legends. It's considered part of the Mega Man series despite not having "Mega Man" in its title, because being a very minor game, it was created as part of the series, not a game on its own. *''Rockman EXE WS'' (February 8, 2003), WonderSwan Color. *''Mega Man Network Transmission'' (March 6, 2003), GameCube. Titled Rockman EXE Transmission in Japan. *''Rockman Bug Sweeper'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Panicfire'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Rockman DASH Golf'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Slot'' (2003), Mobile phone. *''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' (August 8, 2003), Game Boy Advance, WonderSwan Color. The Game Boy Advance version is titled Rockman EXE Battle Chip GP in Japan, while the WonderSwan version is titled Rockman EXE N1 Battle. *''Rockman GP'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Rockman Space Rescue'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Mega Man Pinball'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Rockman EXE Phantom of Network'' (2004), Mobile phone. *''Mega Man X: Command Mission'' (July 29, 2004), PlayStation 2. *''Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' (August 6, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Rockman EXE Battle Chip Stadium'' (October 2005), Arcade. *''Rockman EXE Legend of Network'' (2006), Mobile phone. *''Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!'' (2007), TV Game. *''Rockman Tennis'' (2007), Mobile phone. *''Intuition! Rockman'' (January 7, 2008), Mobile phone. A collection of unique minigames. *''Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!'' (2008), Mobile phone. Its title translates to Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!. *''Mega Man Rush Marine'' (December 7, 2009), Mobile phone. A sub-marine shooter. *''Rockman Diver'' (January 2011), Mobile phone. The layer controls a constantly falling Mega Man while trying to avoid spiked walls. *''Street Fighter X Mega Man'' (December 17, 2012), PC. A crossover with the Street Fighter series, originally a fan-made project, was released officially by Capcom for Mega Man's 25th anniversary. Remakes *''Mega Man 2'' (1989), Tiger LCD. *''Mega Man 3'' (1991), Tiger LCD. *''Mega Man'' (1995), Game Gear. An original combination of levels from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man 5. *''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' (July 30, 2000), Neo Geo Pocket Color. A fighting game that merges Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *''Rockman Rocket Christmas'' (2004), Mobile phone. A christmas-themed remake of Rockman Space Rescue. *''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS'' (July 21, 2005), Nintendo DS. Titled Rockman EXE 5 DS: Twin Leaders in Japan. It includes all elements from both versions of Mega Man Battle Network 5 as well as some extra content. *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (December 15, 2005), PSP. Titled Irregular Hunter X in Japan, it's a remake of Mega Man X. *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (March 2, 2006), PSP. Titled Rockman Rockman in Japan, it's a remake of the original Mega Man. *''Rockman EXE Operate Shooting Star'' (November 12, 2009), Nintendo DS. A remake of the first Mega Man Battle Network including elements from the Star Force series. Compilations *''Mega Man: The Wily Wars'' (October 21, 1994), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Titled Rockman Mega World in Japan. Includes slightly modified versions of the first three Mega Man games (Mega Man, Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3), as well as an extra "Wily Tower" featuring exclusive levels. *''Rockman Complete Works'' (August 4, 1999), PlayStation. Only released in Japan, it includes the first six main games (Rockman, Rockman 2, 3'', ''4, 5'' and ''6) with re-arranged soundtracks. *''Rockman Collection Special Box'' (December 2003), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan, includes the first six Mega Man games from Rockman Complete Works plus Rockman X7. *''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' (June 23, 2004), PlayStation 2, GameCube and, in 2005, Xbox. Only released in North America. Includes all the main classic Mega Man games (Mega Man, Mega Man 2, 3'', ''4, 5'', ''6, 7'' and ''8) plus the two arcade games (Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters) as unlockable bonuses. *''Rockman: Power Battle Fighters'' (August 5, 2004), PlayStation 2. Only released in Japan, it includes the two arcade games: Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. *''Mega Man X Collection'' (January 10, 2006), PlayStation 2, GameCube. Only released in North America. Includes the first six Mega Man X (Mega Man X, X2, X3, X4, X5 and X6) with Mega Man X3 based on its enhanced PlayStation version, plus Mega Man Battle & Chase as unlockable bonus. *''Rockman DASH / Rockman DASH 2 Value Pack'' (January 2009), PSP. *''Dual Pack: Mega Man Powered Up / Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2009), PSP. Titled Irregular Hunter X / Rockman Rockman Value Pack in Japan. *''Mega Man Zero Collection'' (June 8, 2010), Nintendo DS. Including all episode of the Mega Man Zero series (Mega Man Zero, Zero 2, Zero 3 and Zero 4). Arcade machines *''Rockman EXE: The Medal Operation (2005). A Mega Man Bettle Network themed Medal Game. Sub-series The Mega Man series is divided into sub-series, whith each one of them featuring a different hero and taking place in a different time. These are: Classic continuty *Mega Man (Classic series): Starring Mega Man and taking place in the 21st century (200X or 20XX in-game). *Mega Man X: Starring Mega Man X and taking place in the 22nd century (21XX in-game). *Mega Man Zero: Starring Zero and taking place in the 23rd century (a hundred years after the Mega Man X series). *Mega Man ZX: Starring a male and a female protagonist and taking place over a century after the Mega Man Zero series. *Mega Man Legends: Starring Mega Man Volnutt and taking place thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series. Battle Network Continuity *Mega Man Battle Network: Starring Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE and taking place in the 21st century (200X or 20XX in-game). *Mega Man Star Force: Starring Shooting Star Mega Man and taking place in the 23rd century (220X in-game). Links to other series Category:Series Category:Capcom